


sugawara x reader // An Angel's Visit to a Lonely Coffee Shop

by tofukurodani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Oops, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofukurodani/pseuds/tofukurodani
Summary: a haikyuu short and sweet oneshot with the one and only Sugawara Koushi
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	sugawara x reader // An Angel's Visit to a Lonely Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> wait hehe if you want play electric love by BORNS while reading it >:)

Flickering light from the dirty lamp above you lit a scattered mess of history documents. A paper on Ancient Greece was due tomorrow and you hadn’t even started. Instead, you sat in a lonely coffee shop staring at a moth running into the dusty, dirty lamp. Coffee wasn’t something you enjoyed, but somehow 5 empty paper cups were littered on the table. The barista had gone to the back of the shop, so you were utterly and completely alone. The radio was playing some fuzzy, undistinguishable song; only bits and pieces of the lyrics floating throughout the air. You closed your eyes, the pressure from school and the crushing nature of loneliness felt as though a boulder had been tied to your feet. Your head was resting in your hands, when the bell by the door jingled and a blast of cold air rose goosebumps on your arms. Heavy footsteps entered the warm and empty coffee shop. The door was left open, so cold air and little snowflakes drifted through dancing lightly through the air. You shivered without your jacket on and raised your head, your annoyance heighted by stress and too many cups of coffee. 

“Hey… Could you possibly close the door?” 

You gave the doorway a hard stare, a person illuminated in front of it by the street lights, they almost had a halo. The person seemingly jolted out of a stupor by your annoyed voice and walked forward. The dusty glow from the coffee shop lights revealed a boy who looked to around 17 with grey hair standing up at odd angles and a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry… I got distracted.”

You give a soft laugh out your nose and look back down to the table littered with papers, your eyelids slightly drooping. You can’t see it, but the grey haired boy gives you a small smile, his amber eyes quietly sad. He has on a pair of scuffed brown shoes which you can see walking across the hardwood floor out of the corner of your eye. Shaking your head, you try to focus back on reading the documents. Absentmindedly twirling your hair, as your thoughts drift back to the boy on the other side of the room. The barista walks back in and quiet conversation fills the room as the boy orders his drink. You space out listening to the dull chatter and stare out the window at snow falling lightly on the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlamps. A sigh escapes your lips as your chest falls into a pressured ache. Life was a far cry from easy and being alone in an empty city didn’t help. A chair scraping beside you, jolted you from your thoughts. You turn your head and to your surprise the silver haired boy was sitting down, two cups of what looked like coffee in his hands.

“Can I sit here?” 

You nod looking bewildered, there were so many empty tables and yet he chose your messy one. He holds out a cup full of steaming brown liquid, his amber eyes willing you to take it. You lean your head slightly to one side and let the tiniest smile take over your mouth.

“I think I’ve already had too much coffee.”

“Oh I saw that.” Eyeing the countless cups scattered on the table, “It’s hot chocolate.” 

“Ah.” You stifle a laugh and accept the warm steaming cup from his hands.

“So… what are you working on?” His eyes are twinkling and his mouth is turned up in a small, amused smile.

You let out a huge dramatic sigh and drop your head into your hands. 

“I’m writing a paper.” You peek out from behind your fingers, “It’s due tomorrow and I don’t even have a clue as to where to begin.” 

He laughed looking into your eyes, “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Go on.” You lift your head up and stare at him, wondering what he was possibly going to say.

“If I help you write your paper… will you drink your hot chocolate and let me walk you home?” 

A confused smile spreads across your face, the pressure and ache seems to disappear when you stare into his twinkling, amber eyes. You look at your computer, an empty page boring back at you. Help would definitely be appreciated and the boy had such beautiful eyes.

“Ok, sure.” 

His face spread into a blinding, sunny grin that made your heart flutter. As you stared at his grey hair, you wondered if he was actually an angel come to save you from the pain of the world. A laugh rose out of your chest as if his sunny nature was contagious and you felt light as a bird. He stared at you with a confused grin as you laughed and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” His eyes were filled to the brim with sparkles.

“I think-” You paused between laughs struggling to make a sentence, “I think you might be an angel” 

He grinned, a bewildered look plastered on his face. Then he started to laugh. Together your laughs filled the once lonely coffee shop. As your laughter died down alongside his. You turned to look at him.

“I don’t think I’ve laughed that much in a long time.” You still wore a bright smile. You had no idea why you laughed, but you simply felt so free next to him.

“If I’m an angel,” He looked into your eyes, “Then I’m your angel.”

You looked up at him, a little startled, and then you smiled, butterflies dancing in your stomach. You held his soft gaze for a moment trying not to break out into a huge grin.

Two hours flew by with your heads together, sorting through papers and brainstorming ideas. Finally at 11:50 you finished. A complete paper sat in front of you, shining on the computer. You raised your arms and leaned back into the chair, a happy sigh escaping your lips. He grinned at you. The fuzzy radio suddenly became clear and “Electric Love” twirled through the weightless air. You grabbed the ketchup bottle from the table and swung your head to the laughing boy. Lip syncing to the lyrics, you ran through the coffee shop, jumping over chairs and laying on the tables. Grinning wildly, you tossed him the bottle raising your eyebrows. He frowned with mock annoyance and then turned around. On the beat drop, he whipped back to you, tilting his head back and mouthing the lyrics. You broke down in laughter, your knees buckling. As you sat on a table holding your stomach and laughing so hard tears fell from your eyes. You looked over and saw he was also laughing with a hand on a nearby chair for support. As the song died down and the radio fell softly back into fuzziness, you locked eyes with the boy. Grins spreading across both of your faces. He walked over to you in his brown, scuffed shoes, not breaking eye contact. 

“Hey, sorry you both have to leave now,” The barista entered again, “It’s closing time.”

The boy ran over and grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the table. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and pink dusted your cheeks. You said thanks to the barista, pulled the boy over, and hastily shoved all the papers and computer into your bag. You looked up at him into his pretty brown eyes, he grinned and tightened his grip on your hand. Then he walked out the front door, holding it open for you. Cold air hit your flushed cheeks, but you weren’t cold as the boy leaned into you sharing his warmth. You walk hand in hand below the dark, snowing sky. Snowflakes falling into your hair and on your nose and you tilt your head up to look at the snow falling from the sky. When you look back down, you see the boy staring at you. His amber eyes twinkling with soft happiness. 

“I’m Suga.” 

You smile leaning into his side, “I’m y/n.”

“Can I be your angel forever?” 


End file.
